I Run To You
by sdbubbles
Summary: The one person she can go to every time she gets hurt, and the one person who knows what she runs away from. Abby/Gibbs family.


**A/N: This is sort of about how Abby turns to Gibbs when everything goes wrong. The song is "I Run To You" by Lady Antebellum.  
>Sarah x<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I run from hate<br>I run from prejudice  
>I run from pessimists<br>But I run too late  
>I run my life<br>Or is it running me  
>Run from my past<br>I run too fast  
>Or too slow it seems<br>When lies become the truth  
>That's when I run to you<em>

Abby avoided people who hated others as much as she could. Well, she could understand the justifiable hate like the one Ziva held for her father, the one Gibbs held for Pedro Hernandez and that detestation Jenny had held for La Grenioulle. But when people grew to hate each other over little things, that's when she ran from them. It was something she could not handle.

She could not stand intolerance and premature judgements of people. She could not understand how some people could label others as a certain kind of person before they even knew them. She had done that once before and regretted it; those weeks she had spent disliking a woman who would soon become one of her best friends because she was connected to the man who killed her friend. She did not see a point to it at all. How could anyone decide what another person was like before they even had a decent conversation?

She was positive and wished others would see the optimistic things instead of the negative that everybody seemed to pick up on all the time. She wanted everyone to believe that good things do happen rather than assuming the worst scenario. All of these things, she fled from, but not before they left a mark on her.

She was in control of her life and her surroundings but sometimes it felt as if they dominated how she lived. The cases were demanding and the relationships had with the team were complicated. It was so hard not to allow thing to change her sometimes. She the happiest person in the group, but sometimes she felt as if everything was on top of her.

She avoided thinking about the things in her past that hurt her. She did not like to think about Kate's death and focused on the friendship they shared instead. She tried to ignore Jenny's death and the lies and recklessness of the last eighteen months of her life and concentrate on how close they managed to get in three years. But it seemed like she could never find the right pace for her life. Either she sprinted or she walked, and she could never find the perfect jogging pace. It was frustrating, to say the least.

She found that, usually, the lies she was told developed into the truth. Somehow, she was told something that was a lie when she was told it but it became reality. It unnerved her sometimes. How was she to know what was the truth and what was deceit? That is when she needed Gibbs the most.

_This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you<em>

It seemed that every case brought a new hurt to her and her friends. Either they were injured or they were scarred mentally or they had parts of their pasts dredged up for them to face. Watching them fight these things was close to unbearable for Abby at times. Watching Gibbs obsess over Ari, watching Kate try and unnecessarily try and prove herself, watching Tony die from the plague, watching Ziva bleed because of her own father, watching McGee doubt himself, watching Jenny lose her mind, watching Ducky piece everyone back together…it was hell sometimes. So she ran to the one person who knew how to make her feel better.

When everything fell apart, she took comfort in Gibbs. When she was threatened, he protected her. When they lost someone, he held her tight. When their friendship was tested beyond all reason, he always seemed to pull through for her. He was the only one she was able to trust in that way.

_We run on fumes  
>Your life and mine<br>Like the sands of time  
>Slippin' right on through<br>And our love's the only truth  
>That's why I run to you<em>

Everyone was running on their last vapour of any fuel they had. They all hung by a thread, waiting for that one last blow that would send them falling. Some of them had already been dealt that blow and somehow had survived, but were badly wounded in the process. Others had been taking body blows for years and were at the stage where the nest one could tip them over the edge.

Nobody knew when they would have to say goodbye. Sometimes, they would be called out and Abby didn't know if she would see them again. It had happened before. She had spoken to Kate just before she went out to the warehouse, thinking she would see her when she got back to NCIS. Now, she took nothing for granted. She made the most of each moment she had with them all.

Time wasn't a luxury they had. They had no idea how much they had. Each day could be the last for them, and it was a fact that Abby was painfully aware of. One lie from a witness could get them killed. One false trail could have devastating results. One undercover mission could end in disaster for them. Some almost had. Tony had been attacked by a drug dealer and then almost blown up a couple of hours later, all because of his undercover assignment.

The only thing she was sure of was the father-daughter relationship she shared with Gibbs. It was the one thing she rarely ever doubted, and only ever questioned when faced with hard evidence to suggest lies. That was why she went to him when she was upset.

_This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you<em>

Every day seemed to disappear faster than the last one. It felt like her time with her slightly dysfunctional family was shorter every day. It was something that upset her because she never knew when or where the next disaster would strike. She had been terrified when Gibbs and McGee had head to LA because the last time Jenny, Tony and Ziva went, Jenny had returned to DC in a body bag. That was her reason for hiding behind Gibbs at times.

When everything she thought was true turned out to be a lie, Gibbs was always there to help make sense of it all. She never understood how the _Chimera _had exploded but they didn't. When Jenny had told her that the ship had been destroyed, they both believed that everyone was dead. They never thought that Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Ducky would get off in time. But when they got home, Abby had been the first to settle herself in his arms.

_This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you<em>

Abby would always run to Gibbs. It was a fact of her life, but it was one of the few comforting ones. It was the thing she held on to when everything went wrong, and it was the one thing she was always going to trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was OK!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
